The present invention relates to disposable diapers and especially to disposable diapers having a removable perforated area to keep the diaper off the umbilical area of newborn babies.
In the past a wide variety of baby diapers have been provided and have been made of absorbent material or cloth which can be folded to be wrapped around the baby prior to the baby being potty trained. Diapers were formerly held onto the baby with large safety pins. Disposable diapers or diapers made of absorbent cellulostic or other materials can be layered with absorbent material with increased thickness or absorbency in areas where increased absorbtion is needed. Disposable diapers generally have ready made attaching adhesive straps so that the diaper can be pulled from a box and strapped onto a baby. Once the diaper has been used, it can be taken off the thrown away and is biodegradable so that it can be disposed of through any conventional disposable means. Typical prior art baby diapers can be seen in the Mesmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,963 which is designed to avoid pricking the baby with pins and in the Hemple U.S. Pat. No. 91,334 having a lower than usual front on the diaper. The Kleinert U.S. Pat. No. 580,406, is for baby diapers as is the Ferris U.S. Pat. No. 631,629 and the Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 109,410, each of which patents show a diaper on a baby falling below the navel area of the baby.
The present invention is directed toward a disposable diaper having a perforated area which can be torn away for young babies to provide umbilicus relief from mechanical irritation and contact with urine or feces collected by the diaper to thereby prevent umbilical infection on a newborn baby prior to the healing of the umbilical area on the baby.